internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Sri Lankan cricket team in England in 2011
The Sri Lankan cricket team toured England from 14 May to 9 July 2011. The tour consisted of three Tests, one Twenty20 International (T20I) and five One Day Internationals (ODIs) between Sri Lanka and England. Squads Tour matches First-class: Middlesex vs Sri Lankans | score-team1-inns1 = 360/8 (100 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Andrew Strauss 151 (223) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Rangana Herath 2/67 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 309/2d (69 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 123 (134) | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = 161 (48.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Dawid Malan 34 (41) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Ajantha Mendis 3/28 (9.5 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 216/6 (44 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Thilan Samaraweera 49 (66) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Tom Smith 2/45 (8 overs) | result = Sri Lankans won by 4 wickets | venue = Uxbridge Cricket Club Ground, Uxbridge | umpires = Jeff Evans and Andy Hicks | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = Middlesex won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} First-class: England Lions vs Sri Lankans Lions | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 493/8d (109 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Eoin Morgan 193 (226) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Thisara Perera 3/88 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 266 (63.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Suraj Randiv 76* (122) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Jade Dernbach 5/44 (13.4 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 183 (47.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = James Hildreth 38 (57) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Nuwan Pradeep 4/29 (10 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 448 (f/o) (104.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Tharanga Paranavitana 125 (216) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Jade Dernbach 4/94 (24.4 overs) | result = Sri Lankans won by 38 runs | venue = County Ground, Derby | umpires = Peter Hartley and Tim Robinson | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = Sri Lankans won the toss and elected to field. | rain = }} First class: Essex vs Sri Lankans | team2 = Essex | score-team1-inns1 = 337/9d (90.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Kumar Sangakkara 153 (202) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Reece Topley 4/23 (13.4 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 351 (73.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ryan ten Doeschate 164 (174) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Suraj Randiv 4/76 (18 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 38/3 (15 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kumar Sangakkara 19* (41) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Reece Topley 2/11 (8 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = County Ground, Chelmsford | umpires = Paul Baldwin and Steve O'Shaughnessy | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = Sri Lankans won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} List A: Worcestershire Royals vs Sri Lankans | score1 = 351/5 (50 overs) | score2 = 294 (43.2 overs) | team2 = Worcestershire Royals | runs1 = Jeevan Mendis 99* (71) | wickets1 = Saeed Ajmal 3/42 (10 overs) | runs2 = Moeen Ali 136 (90) | wickets2 = Lasith Malinga 3/25 (6.2 overs) | result = Sri Lankans won by 57 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = New Road, Worcester | umpires = Nick Cook and Graham Lloyd | motm = | toss = Sri Lankans won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 400 (118.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Prasanna Jayawardene 112 (168) | wickets-team1-inns1 = James Anderson 3/66 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 496/5d (155 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Jonathan Trott 203 (409) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Ajantha Mendis 1/66 (21 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 82 (24.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Thisara Perera 20 (17) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Graeme Swann 4/16 (7 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = England won by an innings and 14 runs | venue = SWALEC Stadium, Cardiff | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Billy Doctrove (WI) | motm = Jonathan Trott (Eng) | report = Scorecard | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Play on Day 1 was reduced to 48 overs, play on Day 3 was reduced to 70 overs and play on Day 4 was reduced to 63 overs due to rain. Start of Day 5 delayed due to rain. }} Jonathan Trott's score of 203 is the highest score by an English batsman against Sri Lanka, beating the previous score of 174 set by Graham Gooch in 1991. Sri Lanka's second innings total of 82 was their fifth-lowest Test total. Thisara Perera made his Test debut for Sri Lanka in this game. 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 486 (112.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Matt Prior 126 (131) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Chanaka Welegedara 4/122 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 479 (131.4) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 193 (253) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Steven Finn 4/108 (33 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 335/7d (78.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Alastair Cook 106 (231) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Rangana Herath 3/87 (24 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 127/3 (43 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Tharanga Paranavitana 44 (86) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Jonathan Trott 1/5 (4 overs) | result = Match drawn | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Billy Doctrove (WI) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Tillakaratne Dilshan (SL) | report = Scorecard | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = }} On the opening day, England's batsmen were reduced to 22 for 3, before battling back to finish the day on 342 for 6. This included a record stand for the sixth wicket against Sri Lanka, when Eoin Morgan and Matt Prior made 101 runs. Sri Lankan captain Tillakaratne Dilshan score of 193 was the highest score made by a Sri Lankan at Lord's and Dilshan's highest Test Match score. Dilshan also broke his thumb during his innings, after a delivery on the third day from Chris Tremlett. As a result, he'll miss the Third Test. England wicketkeeper Matt Prior was reprimanded by the International Cricket Council, after he broke a window in the dressing-room, following a run-out. 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 184 (64.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Prasanna Jayawardene 43 (104) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Chris Tremlett 6/48 (20 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 377/8d (92.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ian Bell 119* (169) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Suranga Lakmal 3/99 (24.2 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 334/5 (104 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kumar Sangakkara 119 (249) | wickets-team1-inns2 = James Anderson 2/81 (30 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Rose Bowl, Southampton | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Chris Tremlett (Eng) | report = Scorecard | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = }} This was the first ever Test match to be played at The Rose Bowl. Sri Lankan batsman Lahiru Thirimanne made his Test Match debut. Chris Tremlett made his best Test figures to date with 6 for 48. Twenty20 Series Only T20I | score1 = 136/9 (20 overs) | score2 = 137/1 (17.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Eoin Morgan 47 (32) | wickets1 = Lasith Malinga 2/15 (4 overs) | runs2 = Mahela Jayawardene 72* (57) | wickets2 = Jade Dernbach 1/18 (3 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 9 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = County Ground, Bristol | umpires = Richard Kettleborough (Eng) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Mahela Jayawardene (SL) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 229/8 (32 overs) | score2 = 121 (27 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Craig Kieswetter 61 (56) | wickets1 = Lasith Malinga 3/40 (7 overs) | runs2 = Lasith Malinga 26 (15) | wickets2 = James Anderson 4/18 (5 overs) | result = England won by 110 runs (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Kennington Oval, London | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = James Anderson (Eng) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Match reduced to 32 overs each due to rain. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 309/5 (50 overs) | score2 = 240 (45.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mahela Jayawardene 144 (150) | wickets1 = Graeme Swann 2/42 (10 overs) | runs2 = Eoin Morgan 52 (40) | wickets2 = Suranga Lakmal 3/43 (7.5 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 69 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Headingley, Leeds | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = Mahela Jayawardene (SL) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 246/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 249/4 (48.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Alastair Cook 119 (143) | wickets1 = Jeevan Mendis 2/40 (10 overs) | runs2 = Dinesh Chandimal 105* (126) | wickets2 = Graeme Swann 2/32 (10 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Dinesh Chandimal (SL) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} 4th ODI | score1 = 174 (43.4 overs) | score2 = 171/0 (23.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Kumar Sangakkara 75 (107) | wickets1 = James Anderson 3/24 (8 overs) | runs2 = Alastair Cook 95* (75) | wickets2 = | result = England won by 10 wickets (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = Alastair Cook (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Match reduced to 48 overs each due to rain. }} 5th ODI | score1 = 268/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 252 (48.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Jonathan Trott 72 (87) | wickets1 = Suraj Randiv 5/42 (10 overs) | runs2 = Angelo Mathews 62 (64) | wickets2 = Tim Bresnan 3/49 (9 overs) | result = England won by 16 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Jonathan Trott (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} 2011 Category:International cricket competitions in 2011